


Somebody To Love

by JohnMulaneysCousin



Series: Dramione one-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Inspired by a Queen Song, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnMulaneysCousin/pseuds/JohnMulaneysCousin
Summary: A fluffy Dramione one-shot inspired by the song "Somebody to Love" by Queen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is a little one-shot I came up with while listening to Queen. It is also a little "I'm-sorry-i-took-so-long-to-write-chapter-3-of-my-WIP-and-this-is-my-apology-gift-to-you-who-waited-oh-so-patiently" I hope you can accept my apology. Feel free to comment or give some kudos...but only if you want to. Hope y'all enjoy!

“Are you sure you want me to come over and meet them?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“What if they hate me?” 

“They won’t hate you. Honestly Draco, my parents are muggles, not Buckbeak. They won’t bite.”

“Hey! Watch it, Granger.” Draco admonished and Hermione giggled at how fast her boyfriend got flustered. 

Hermione and Draco were sitting next to each other doing homework in the library surrounded by piles of books. N.E.W.T.S were still months away but Hermione found it imperative to study as much as they could, even if she already knew the curriculum. 

“Are you sure? Maybe we should postpone meeting your parents.” Draco said wearily. 

Hermione looked up from her notes and turned to look at him with an impish grin on her face. “Draco Malfoy, are you...nervous?” 

The tips of his ears turned pink and he crossed his arms and slumped in his seat, “No, I’m not, nervous.” 

Hermione smiled softly and rested a small hand on his forearm. “Draco, they’ll love you. I promise. We can pinky-promise on it.” she extended her pinky out to him and he looked at it confused, not knowing what to do with her extended finger. 

“I don’t want your pinky, that's barbaric.” He told her, shifting to face her, knees touching. 

“No, it's a muggle thing,” Hermione took his hand and bent the fingers leaving the pinky sticking out.

“Muggle thing? Is this like the bracelets we made the other day?” Draco lifted his other arm pointing out the red and gold braided string bracelet that was wrapped around his wrist. He reached out to touch her own silver and green string bracelet she had tied on her wrist. 

“Sort of,” she wrapped her own pinky around his, “and don’t complain about the bracelet, you seemed to have a lot of fun making one for me.” 

He smirked, “That’s only because you said we could snog after rounds if I made you one.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, “I pinky-promise that my parents will love you no matter what.” She kissed her thumb solidifying the promise and gesturing for him to do the same to his end. 

Draco rolled his eyes and followed suit before releasing his hand from her and swiftly pecking her on her cheek and turning back to his work in front of him as Hermione blushed. “Fine, but what happens when they tell you they actually hate me.” 

Before Hermione could answer, she was interrupted by Theo’s bag smacking against the table. 

With an exasperated sigh, he slumped down across the pair and groaned as he lay his head on the table. “Hermione, can I borrow one of your muggle-clicking things?” 

Hermione pulled her purple muggle pencil pouch and tossed it to Theo. Since Draco and Hermione’s relationship, Theo had gotten an affinity to learning about all muggle things which so much included his newest obsession, muggle pens. 

“It’s called a pen, Theo. And please remember to give it back.” 

Theo took the pouch, sifted through it, pulled a blue pen. He furiously clicked the pen in his hand, slowly relaxing back into his chair, and happily sighed.

“Who knew a muggle pen could get him off like that?” Draco told Hermione.

“Hey! Keep your voice down,” Theo sat up quickly, “and I’m not getting off to a muggle pen...I just like the sound it makes.” He looked down sheepishly, “It’s sort of relaxing. I’m just a little stressed.” 

“Leave him alone Draco,” Hermione admonished. Turning her attention to Theo, “What’s wrong Theo? Is this about the Transfiguration essay due tomorrow?” 

Theo looked up at Hermione with wide eyes, “What essay? We have an essay due tomorrow?!”

“Merlin, don’t tell me you haven’t started it.” 

“Hermione, why didn’t you remind me about the essay?” Theo started panicking.

“It’s not my responsibility to remind you, plus I wrote it down in the planner I gave you for Yule. Haven’t you been using it?” 

Theo blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, yeah. Maybe.” Hermione raised a brow at him while Draco shook his head at his friend. “Okay no, I haven’t. But to be fair, I didn’t know what it was! The pictures in the front weren’t moving and I thought it was broken.”

Hermione shook her head and started packing her bag, “It’s muggle that’s why. Come on, let’s go to dinner first and I can help you with the essay after if you want.” 

Draco and Theo followed suit. Theo held on to one of the pens, still clicking it, and handed the rest over to Hermione. Once packed, Draco reached out to pluck Hermione’s bag off her shoulder and on to his. She smiled up at him and reached to take his hand in hers as they walked out and into the corridors. 

Halfway towards the dining hall, Draco grew annoyed by Theo’s non-stop clicking coming from the pen. 

“Nott, stop clicking the bloody pen before I throw it into the lake,” Draco warned him. 

Hermione nudged Draco’s side, “Hey, that’s my pen, and leave him alone, he’s just stressed.” 

“Well, he should learn to relieve stress normally like the rest of us,” Draco smirked. 

“Oh yeah, and pray tell, how do you do to relieve-” Theo started.

Hermione tried to cut him off, “Oh don’t ask him that-” 

“Snogging,” Draco told Theo confidently while letting Hermione’s hand go and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Amongst other...things,” he finished after sending a wink in her direction while she furiously turned red. 

Wrapping her small arm around his waist and hiding her face in between his arm and chest, “Draco, please shut up,” voice muffled by his robes. He grinned like the cat that got the cream. Merlin, he loved this witch. 

“That’s my problem mate,” Theo interjected, ignoring the couple. “I haven’t got a witch to snog.” he placed the pen behind his ear and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Is that what has got you so stressed? Didn’t you take Luna to Hogsmeade last week? What happened?” Hermione asked worriedly 

“Yeah, I thought you and Lovegood had a thing going on.” Asked Draco. 

“Yeah, I thought so too. Until I saw her sitting near the lake with Thomas.” Theo sighed. 

“Thomas. As in Dean Thomas? The Gryffindor?” Hermione asked. Theo nodded and she laughed, “Theo, Dean is dating Seamus. And if you've been avoiding her since you saw them, she probably thinks you don't fancy her anymore.”

“Finnegan?” Draco asked. Hermione nodded in confirmation. “Hmm, that explains finding them out in the corridors late last week when I was doing rounds with Abbott.” 

“I think they’ve been together since Dean’s birthday in January,” Hermione responded. 

Theo relaxed as he moved his bag from one shoulder to the other. “So this means that Luna’s not with him?” Theo asked excitedly. “Brilliant. Merlin I gotta go apologize.” Theo picked up the pace and turned to look at the couple now behind him, “I'll catch you two later, I’m going to go sit at the Ravenclaw table tonight.” He winked and scampered off to the great hall. 

The couple walked silently as they made their way through the hall and stopped before reaching the space between their tables. 

“You wanna sit with me at the Gryffindor table now that Theo is sitting with Luna?” She asked, pouting her lower lip slightly.

Draco squeezed her shoulders softly and let out a scoff. “In your dreams Granger. The Slytherin table awaits us.” 

Hermione pouted even more and looked at him through her big brown eyes. She was aware that Draco was not immune to this look but just for good measure, she raised herself on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “I’ll let you snog me after I help Theo with his essay and I’ll even do that thing with my tongue when we snog.” She quickly kissed his cheek before dragging him over to the Gryffindor table. 

Draco groaned and muttered under his breath, “Sneaky witch should have been in Slytherin instead.”

* * *

“Do we have to share a compartment with Potter and Weasley?” He asked, dragging his trunk behind him while carrying Crookshanks in his carrier with his other hand. 

“Yes Draco, don’t whine. It doesn't look good on you. Besides, Luna and Theo will be there too.” Hermione said as they made their way into the train compartment they were meant to share, still empty. “See, we are the first ones on, I’ll even let you sit closest to the window so you can sleep the entire way there.” He placed Crookshanks’ carrier on the small side table that jutted from the side of the window. Hermione scratched his fur through the carrier as Draco lifted their trunks onto the overhead compartment. 

“No way in hell am I sleeping in the same compartment with Potter and Weasley, especially the girl Weasley. She’s bloody terrifying.” 

Hermione took a seat next to the window and patted the seat next to her, beckoning him to sit. 

“Her name is Ginny you know. And if you don't take the window seat, I will.” He obliged and pulled her legs over one of his thighs, letting them dangle between his legs. She pulled out a book from her bag and cracked it open. He leaned against the headrest and let out a sigh.

Hermione reached out to hold his hand, she rubbed her thumb affectionately against the top. “They’ll love you no matter what, I promised you.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just nervous.”

“They won’t be home until later in the afternoon, so we can get settled before you meet them. It’ll be okay. Plus you're not the only one meeting your girlfriends’ parents. Theo’s meeting Luna’s father this week too and you don’t see him moping around.” 

“That’s because Lovegood is barmy,” she smacked his arm and rubbed at the spot, “Ow! I mean she's...eclectic. If Theo can willingly hold a conversation with Luna about magical creatures that may or may not be real, then he doesn’t have to worry about impressing her father. It just means they are perfect for each other. Both completely mental if you ask me.” 

“You called her Luna,” she smiled up at him. 

“Well, she is my best mate’s girlfriend. I guess I ought to stop calling her Lovegood at some point.” 

“I’m glad. I'm sure Theo and Luna will appreciate it. And don’t worry about my parents. I’m sure they’ll love you,” _just as much as I love you,_ she wanted to tell him but didn’t want to scare him off yet and she wasn't sure if he reciprocated the same feelings. 

“You promised.”

“I know I did. And I meant it.” 

“If you say so.” 

* * *

Once at the station, Draco shrunk their trunks and tucked them into the muggle jacket that Hermione had gotten him for Yule. She took Crooks and his carrier from his arms to relieve him from carrying him and apparated them from King’s Cross station to the backyard of her childhood home. Hermione squeezed Draco’s hand and looked up at him. 

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” she smiled at him. 

He felt some of the nerves he had throughout the train ride fade away with her smile. He nodded and followed her into the house. Closing the back door, Hermione opened Crookshanks’ carrier and he hurriedly ran out of it and made his way towards the sunny window in the living room. She showed him around her and he listened politely as she told him stories about what she had broken during her accidental bursts of magic. They made their way back into the living room and he wandered around the living room, looking at all the muggle photos and all the odd knick-knacks around the living room. He stopped when he saw a rather large black boxed frame nailed to the wall. Draco’s eyes widened. 

“Is that a terry?” he asked.

“A telly you mean. Yes, it is–” 

“Right, a telly. Like the one we studied in Muggle studies?” He grinned, eyes sparkling at this discovery. At first, he wasn't so keen on taking muggle studies but that was before he started dating Hermione Granger. Now, he was more than willing to pay attention in class to learn more about her world. 

“Well, not quite actually. Muggle studies at Hogwarts are terribly outdated so it’s not exactly like that one but it’s similar.” 

Draco frowned, reaching out to touch the screen, “So does that mean we can’t watch the muggle version of quidditch on this?” 

Hermione giggled, “You mean football? Yes, we can still watch it on here, I just meant that this one was much more up to date than the telly we studied at Hogwarts.” He grinned but before he could respond, Hermione answered the question he was about to ask. “We can watch it later, there aren’t any games right now but I’m sure my dad will be more than happy to teach you how to use it when he gets home.” 

“Why can’t _you_ teach me? You’re a good teacher.” He turned to look at her and pouted, jutting his lower lip just like she did when she tried persuading him. Unlike Draco, Hermione was completely immune to his administrations. 

“It’ll be good for my dad to get to know you without me there,” she told him to take a seat on the couch. 

Draco groaned in response. Instead of arguing with her, he made his way around the living room and smiled at a framed picture of a young Hermione with the biggest smile at a ballet recital dressed in a pink sparkly tutu and her curly hair atop her head in a bun that looked like it would explode any minute. He looked around and saw a picture of Hermione and her parents at the beach in a silver frame etched with the date in roman numerals on the bottom of it. Hermione’s parents were in the distance, hugging and smiling at the camera. Mrs. Granger was wearing a long white linen dress and a large sun hat while Mr. Granger wore grey trousers and a white button-up. Hermione’s face was extremely close to the camera, any closer and he’d be able to look up into her nose in the photograph. She had tried taking a picture of herself and her parents but didn’t manage to get the photo quite like she had intended to. From her smile and young round face, Draco assumed she was around 10 or 11 years old when the picture was taken. 

Hermione saw him curiously observing the photograph, “That was taken the summer before the first year. My parents wanted to renew their vows so we went to renew them in Greece that summer.” 

“You look a lot like your mum.” He pointed out, comparing their face shape and nose. 

Hermione stood up and made her way to the other side of the room, next to a record player where she pulled out a box of old photographs from a drawer. She sat on the floor and patted the floor next for him to hit in. Hermione pulled out a photo of a man dressed in a deep maroon blazer, brown flared trousers, and a silky shirt. His hair was just above his shoulders, curly and unruly. A short woman with wavy brown locks wearing a green halter dress that stopped just above her knee along with brown suede boots was tucked into the man's side, laughing, probably at something he said. 

“Yeah, but I got my dad’s hair, look.” She gestured to the mans’ unruly curls with an exasperated sigh, “these are all pictures taken when my parents were dating. They keep them in this box because they say these are embarrassing, but I think you could just watch them fall in love in these pictures.” she smiled softly looking at the picture in her hand.

Draco took the picture from her hand and kissed the top of her head, “I really like your hair,” she leaned into him before jumping up from his arms and letting out an excited yelp.

“Oh my gosh, Draco!” She held out a large black cardboard envelope and pulled out a large vinyl record. Records and record players were not anything new to Draco, they existed in the wizarding world but the music was very limited to wizarding artists. “Have you heard muggle music before?” she asked him with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“No, not really,” he answered, taking the box of pictures and settling on the floor against the couch to look at the pictures. 

“Oh my gosh this is gonna be so much fun,” she told herself as she placed the record on the turntable and placed the needle somewhere in the middle. “This is Queen, it’s a muggle rock band. They are one of my favorites.” 

A man suddenly started singing along with a backup choir. A piano started playing the melody and the choir along with the rest of the instruments started to play. Hermione turned, “I love this song!” she squealed. Draco laughed at the giddy energy that was bursting with and continued looking through the photographs. 

“I’ll go get us some biscuits and tea. I'll be right back,” she motioned towards the kitchen while bobbing her head and humming along to the song. Draco continued to look at the collection of photographs. 

He smiled as he heard her singing along to the lyrics. Although these pictures didn’t move like wizarding photos, Draco could still see the sparkle in their eyes as the Granger’s smiled at each other. As he sifted through the photos, Draco realized that Hermione was right, you could watch them fall in love with each other so effortlessly. 

He quickly wondered if he ever looked at Hermione the same way her father looked at her mother. Merlin, he hoped so. That which gave him a second chance that eventually sprouted into friendship then something more. 

The guitar solo filled the air with energy and Draco stood up from his seat and leaned against the doorframe to watch her move her hips to the rhythm of the song while pulling out a couple of biscuits from a tin. 

**_Ooh somebody, ooh somebody_ **

**_Can anybody find me, somebody, to love?_ **

The choir echoed the man singing and Draco smiled at the thought that Hermione was his ‘somebody’.

**_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_ **

**_I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)_ **

Hermione turned to see Draco grinning at her from the door and she extended her hand for him to take it. 

**_I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)_ **

**_I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)_ **

Draco took her hand and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. She giggled and continued to sing the lyrics. 

**_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_ **

**_One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!_ **

He twirled her in the kitchen and she laughed out loud, not able to keep it inside any longer. He pulled her back and held her tight, hoping to convey the love he had towards her through the hug. The music suddenly quieted down as the choir slowly crescendoed to the climax of the song. They both swayed to the music as she sang the lyrics against his chest, where her head was resting. 

Draco couldn’t help but bury his face in her busy curls. She smelled like parchment, cedarwood, and cinnamon. He felt the vibrations of her voice against his chest and he held on to her a little tighter. 

**_Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!_ **

**_Somebody find me, find me love_ **

The singer finished singing and Draco held on to Hermione. She tried stepping out of his hug and gave up resisting when he pulled her in tighter. She squealed against his tightly wrapped arms. 

“Draco. Can’t breathe,” she told him, voice muffled by his shirt. 

“Oh, sorry.” He let her go instantly missing the warmth and scent of her. A new song started playing from the living room and she went back to pulling out a tin of tea from the cupboard. Draco stood there watching her hair sparkle around her. He couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was to even be in her presence. She was the brightest witch her age, one-third of the golden trio, and the only one that could make him happy. And he was stupidly in love with her. 

Filling the mugs with hot water, she turned to him, “Cinnamon tea with honey okay?” 

He nodded, walking closer to her. She mixed honey in the two mugs. 

“So, did you like the song?” she asked him. 

He hummed an answer and reached out to still her hand that was mixing the tea. She froze and looked up at him. Draco pressed her into his chest and took in the scent of her hair once more. 

“Draco, what are you, oof!” she was swiftly cut off by Draco’s soft lips on hers. 

He kissed her long and deep. She tasted like sugar quills and cinnamon and wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other on his shoulder, steadying herself from the heated kiss. Draco brought his hand up to cradle her face and broke the kiss, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. 

She pressed her face to his chest and whispered, “What was that for?”. 

_Merlin_ , he was ridiculously in love with this witch. 

Draco tilted her chin up, meeting her soft brown eyes with his hard grey eyes, “Hermione,” he softly whispered, cheeks turning pink. “I, um” she watched him search her eyes for approval for the next words he was about to admit for the first time. The apples of her cheeks turned a bright red and her eyes shifted with nervousness and excitement. 

“I sort of,” he stopped, taking a quick breath and tightening his grip on her hip. His brain flashed through all the instances he could remember saying those words, but he could only conjure those two times he told his mother as a child and the one time he admitted loving Hermione Granger to Theo, late one night in the 8th year’s common room. “I sort of love you Hermione,” he told her breathlessly, inches away from her face waiting for a response. 

She closed her eyes and pulled him closer. Smiling big when she closed some of the space between them, she opened her eyes and met him before whispering, “I sort of love you too, Draco.” She kissed him soundly and stretched up on her toes. 

Draco brought his hand up in the space between them, breaking the kiss, and extended his pinky finger out, “Promise?” 

She giggled and wrapped her pinky around his and kissed her thumb to solidify the promise. “I pinky-promise.” He followed suit and letting the warmth of magic that rushed through his body knowing she felt the same way. He pushed her against the counter and kissed her once more. 

Draco grinned against her lips and let his hand fall to her neck and she squeezed the skin under his hand, ever so slightly. She softly moaned in response and broke away from the kiss. “Room. Upstairs. Now,” she pulled him towards the stairs on the other side of the living room. The promise of them doing more than snogging sent shivers down his spine and his body immediately reacted. 

“Wait, are you sure? In your house, your parents, what if they come in and we are–” he stopped midway up the stairs and gestured between them, “you know? Then they’ll really hate me.” 

Hermione grinned with a distinct glint in her eye, Draco knew that face and it wasn't good. “That’s part of the fun. Isn't it?” She winked. 

Draco’s body reacted faster than he could process what she had just said to him and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he made his way towards her room, “Cheeky minx. I always knew you had a bit of Slytherin somewhere in that bushy head of yours”


End file.
